The present invention relates to firearms and more particularly to devices, systems and methods for use with a firearm or a firearm replica for graphically indicating information to a user during or after live or practice firing.
A firearm operator typically provides at least two types of input when operating a firearm. First, the operator generally aims the firearm at a target. Second, the operator typically pulls the firearm trigger using a single finger of the user's hand, thereby activating a firing mechanism in the firearm to discharge one or more projectiles from the firearm barrel toward the target. In some applications, a third type of user input includes applying force to the barrel to keep the barrel steady before and during the trigger pull.
Generally, during the pull of a firearm trigger, the operator applies a pulling force against the trigger in at least two dimensions. First, when the trigger is pulled, a force is applied along a longitudinal trigger axis generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the barrel. The longitudinal force application causes the trigger to move longitudinally through the trigger track opening toward the rear of the trigger guard. When the trigger has reached a predetermined longitudinal position, the firing mechanism in the firearm is activated and a shot is fired, causing one or more projectiles to be discharged from the firearm.
The second direction of force application against the trigger by the user's hand can occur along a lateral axis oriented substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. Typically, the application of lateral force against the trigger can cause the firearm barrel to move off the desired target in any direction. Such barrel movement is undesirable and causes inaccuracy of the fired shot. Similarly, a firearm operator may inadvertently apply force against the trigger using the operator's finger in a third, generally vertical, direction during a trigger pull, causing the firearm barrel to move up or down relative to the desired target.
Others have attempted to monitor the position of a trigger on a firearm during a trigger pull as a method of training a shooter to improve trigger pull technique. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,655 teaches a Trigger Pull Measuring Device for and Method of Improving Trigger Pull Technique. Such conventional devices and methods, however, do not monitor actual trigger movement in two dimensions and do not correlate trigger pull path to actual barrel displacement. Such conventional firearm trigger pull monitoring systems are generally placed on an actual firearm and do not constitute a standalone training device. Moreover, conventional firearm trigger pull monitoring systems also generally measure only the one-dimensional force applied to the trigger as a function of longitudinal position and do not provide a graphical display of two-dimensional trigger pull path.
Thus, improvements in systems, devices and methods for training a firearm user to improve trigger pull technique by monitoring trigger pull path in at least two dimensions are needed in the art.